


February 14th

by BrookieKomTrikru



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I have a one track mind when writing so keep that in mind, happy late birthday Weiss, mentions of abuse, or anniversary idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieKomTrikru/pseuds/BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: It has been two years since Salem and her followers were defeated. It has been three years since Pyrrha died. It has been four years since anybody celebrated her birthday.OR"It's really sad that Weiss' birthday is the same day that Pyrrha died. She probably won't celebrate her birthday ever again. And even if she did, none of her friends would want to." (ieatdanimation on Tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Weiss' birthday / anniversary of the White trailer, I pulled this out. First fic for the RWBY fandom so I'm kind of excited. I have a one-track mind...yeah....

Weiss was never one to celebrate her birthday. Her father never seemed to find it an important occasion and at some point it just became another day to her. Sure, her sister sometimes messaged a simple birthday wish, but that was it.  
  
During her first year at Beacon, Ruby stole her phone after Winter messaged her. _I just wanted to see who it was!_ She had said. The second Ruby read that it was Weiss' birthday, she freaked out.  
  
_"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday!?"_ The red girl had asked. _"We could have celebrated!"_  
  
_"I just don't celebrate my birthday."_ The heiress replied. She thought it was straight-forward, but Ruby had continued to press and ask questions until Weiss threatened to throw her into the Emerald Forest.  
  
The rest of team RWBY and team JNPR had decided to take her out for dinner, refusing to let her pay, and even asked Ren to make a cupcake for Weiss when they got back to the dorms. The small vanilla cupcake had a little candle on top for her to blow out. When she got the dessert she had looked at everyone confused until Ruby informed her that she was supposed to make a wish and blow the flame out.  
  
_"That sounds pointless."_  
  
"Oh, just do it!"

Though she did not really knowing what to wish for, she had just closed her eyes and blew out the candle anyway. All of her classmates (friends, maybe?) cheered for her. Ruby had hugged her, which Weiss cringed at, and Yang and Blake had smiles on their faces. Ren was keeping Nora from eating her dessert (which Weiss knew she wouldn't eat it anyway. Take it Nora), Jaune was cheering, and Pyrrha was clapping with a smile on her face.  
  
The heiress just looked around the room. She had been taken aback by how much these people seemed to care for her. They all had looked genuinely happy (and she knew most of them were not good actors). Slowly but surely, a smile graced her face.  
  
Weiss knew that that was one of her happiest moments.  
  
Until it wasn't.  
  
Her birthday was now one of the worst days of the entire year. She hated it with a passion, and so did all of her friends.  
  
It was the day of the fall of Beacon.  
  
It was the day that Pyrrha had died.  


* * *

 

  
It has been two years since Salem and her followers were defeated. It has been three years since Pyrrha died. It has been four years since anybody celebrated her birthday.  
  
Not that she expected anybody to. Their friend had died on this day. Weiss could not expect her friends to be happy on a day like this.  
  
Still, it hurt her.  
  
When she was brought home, it was back to normal. No one cared about birthdays, no one cared about _her._ Her father would just tell her what to do and punished her if she disobeyed. He had even scheduled a function to happen on her birthday and told her she had to sing. When Weiss tried to refuse he just punished her.  
  
She had not received a birthday wish that whole day.  
  
Honestly, she should have been used to this already. For her entire life no one celebrated anyone's birthday. Maybe it was because that one year all of her friends got together and went out of their way to make her feel special?  
  
Now, three years after the death of one of her close friends, she was sitting behind her teammate's home with all her friends mourning. The backyard was completely silent save for the cracking fire in the fire pit and the trees rustling from the chilly winter wind.  
  
The young adults all had solemn expressions while staring into the fire. Nora and Ren were standing a few feet away from the pit with their arms around Jaune. The blond boy had tears in his eyes as he gripped the red sash around his waist. Blake and Yang were sitting closely on a log with their arms hooked together. Blake's head was leaning on the blonde's shoulder and Yang's rested on hers. And Weiss...  
  
Weiss was sitting alone across from her teammates. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning forward to rest them on her knees. The flames reflected in her icy eyes as she looked up at the starry sky.  
  
The second she heard Jaune sniffle, Weiss stood up and walked back in the house. She didn't blame him for feeling sad, but the heiress was never good with emotions; she would have no idea what to do.  
  
Weiss walked into the kitchen to find Taiyang pouring a cup of coffee. When he noticed her, he sent her a small smile.  
  
"Would you like a cup?" He asked while holding a mug out to her.  
  
Weiss smiled weakly back at him and nodded while taking the mug. "Yes, please. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He responded. "I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
Weiss looked up from her mug surprised. "It's...fine." She wasn't the one who needed comforting.  
  
Taiyang nodded back and shuffled back to his room down the hall. Weiss leaned back against the kitchen counter and slowly sipped her coffee. She felt her scroll buzz and reached into her pocket to bring it out. The heiress silently put the mug down and unlocked her scroll to read a message from her sister:  
  
_> Happy birthday, sister. I'm sorry I was late, I just returned from an assignment._  
  
With a smile on her face she quickly typed out:

 _It's fine, thank you. I'm glad you returned safely. <_  


"Ooh, coffee!"  
  
Weiss jumped. She looked up to see a red and black girl steal her mug and take a drink out of it. She made a face.  
  
"Ew! That's disgusting."  
  
Weiss just chuckled. "Hello Ruby. Did you just get back?"  
  
Ruby nodded and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "I'd like to point out that black coffee is gross."  
  
"Well not _all_ of us like six sugars in theirs."  
  
"What can I say," Ruby's lips ghosting her ear, "I like sweet things."  
  
Weiss' cheeks turned red. "Ruby!"  
  
The red girl just took a step back and grinned at her. "So where's everyone else?"  
  
Weiss' gaze dropped and she looked back straight. She picked her coffee back up and brought it to her lips. "They're all outside."  
  
"Oh." Ruby's smile disappeared and her face became downcast. "Why aren't you with them?"

She shrugged. "I was getting cold." She said with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Ruby gave her a look.  
  
Weiss sighed. "We've been outside for so long. No one's said a word and it's just so... _sad_. I just...couldn't take anymore."  
  
The dark-haired girl just nodded. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and leaned her head against her shoulder. "Pyrrha was really important to them; to _all_ of us. None of us ever got a proper chance to mourn her with all that had happened."  
  
Weiss frowned, her gaze remaining downcast. "I know. I'm just not good with this sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah," the caped girl sighed. "But it isn't your fault. She would want us to keep moving forward. Which reminds me..." She detached herself from the older girl's side and left through the arch to the front door. When she came back in she had a plastic bag in her hand and a small smile on her face. Ruby put the bag down on the counter and pulled out a white takeout box. After putting it down carefully on the surface she hurriedly went through the cupboard. She something out and turned around. "Close your eyes!"  
  
"Umm—" Weiss started.  
  
"Do it! Pleeeaaase?"  
  
Never being able to say _no_ , the heiress closed her eyes with a huff. She heard her girlfriend shuffling around and a few clicking noises.  
  
"Kay, open 'em!"  
  
Weiss slowly opened her eyes to find Ruby standing a couple feet away with a plate in her hand. On the plate was a cupcake with a blue candle lit on top.  
  
Weiss just stared at it with wide eyes. Ruby just stood there with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
Weiss was still in shock. "I...I..."  
  
Ruby's smile dropped and her gaze fell downwards. "What don't you like it? I can get rid of it..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Ruby looked back up, looking startled.  
  
Weiss reeled back. "S-sorry. I was just...surprised. I love it." She smiled.  
  
Ruby's grin returned. "Oh good! It isn't homemade like the last one, but store bought is still good so and the baker even added extra sprinkles on top—"  
  
Weiss pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. She pulled away and rested her forehead against the younger girl's. "Stop rambling, you dolt." Weiss moved back and took the cupcake.  
  
"Don't forget to make a wish!"  
  
Weiss beamed at the red girl before looking down at the flame. She thought for a second before blowing out the flame. Ruby skipped to her girlfriend's side and wrapped her arms around her waist. "What did you wish for?"  
  
The taller girl leaned into the embrace. "I can't tell you, remember?"  
  
"Ah," Ruby hummed. "Maybe you can break that rule for me?"  
  
Weiss just put the plate down and turned around in Ruby's embrace. She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and leaned their foreheads together again. "Hmmm... No."  
  
Ruby closed the gap to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I said that I have a one-track mind. Like it was sad cuz Pyrrha died but then I didn't know what to do so I just added fluff? Not in the direction I planned tbh but oh well. I don't think it was too bad.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
